Trade
Trade & Battle: Card Hero is a Game Boy Color video game released exclusively in Japan in 2000. The game was developed by Intelligent Systems and is a card battle role-playing game. Nintendo published the game and planned to release it in America, but Nintendo of America eventually abandoned the project. Characters *Hiro - Protagonist (name can be changed). He is laid back and interested in card heroes. His lines are narrated. A cloak is attached during battle. *Grandpa - Hiro's grandfather. Soon after Hiro was born, he went to the United States and recently returned to Japan. Familiar with TCG. *Kumi - Hiro's childhood friend. Pulling Hiro with a bullish personality. Like Hiro, he wears a cloak during the battle. *Maruo Maruhige - The fifth-generation manager of the card shop “Maruhige”. Hiro buys a card here. His real name is Maruo Maruhige. *Tameo - Forcibly challenges Hiro to fight, but will return. Pride. I love "tacok". *Kurama - Toshio's grandfather, a rich old man. Owner of card hero club “Kurama Club”. *Komai - He was the champion of Kurama Club but lost to Hiro. User of “Poly Sesame (Ergoma)”. Elders among the boy playing at the Kurama Club. *Sugiyama - Kurama Club members who earned a "Thunder" by earning money in order to win the same age. He is also a user of “Kowil”. *Ami - A caring girl. He she gives advice of strategy. *Yuichi - Ami's cousin. Kurama Club is the youngest in the first grade. *Takumi - Card Mania's youth. gives advice on making decks, makes decks, and plays against computers that use exactly the same deck as you. A lot of "Rouge" cards are collected, and Rouge's design is given to the inner wall of the house. *Computer - Use the same deck as Hiro on the computer in Takumi's mansion. Only the junior battles will fight at the battle center. *Shiro - Hiroshi's classmate and the eighth member of the Kurama Club. Good at thinking of things with a gentle personality. Because it was hypnotized in the work and temporarily changed into a violent personality, a violent personality appears after the clearing as a sequelae during a junior rule battle. *Totride - A member of the Jokers. Talk with "Dajo" at the end. Middle school students. *Jun - A girl who suddenly appeared in the Kurama Club, but actually a boy and a member of the Jokers. Pretend to be a rookie and hang out. At first appearance, it was like a kid, but after revealing his true identity, he began speaking with a rough Kansai dialect. After clearing, I work part-time at Maruo Maruhige. In addition, the dialogue when taking damage is different before and after nature. *Narcuy - One of the Jokers and a magician. Hypnotize Shiro and set up a squid ama battle for Hiro. After clearing, he will fight with a pair of pants to prove that he is not playing squid. *Toshio - Kurama's grandson. Since I grew up without any hardships since childhood, I have a selfish personality. He believed that he was abandoned by his grandfather Kurama and formed a bad group “Jokers” and repeated wrongdoing. With so much mysterious power, it would break several ribs of Kurama who embraced each other. Helped build a battle center. In addition, the same cloak as Hiro and Kumi is attached at the time of the battle, and the dialogue when taking damage is the same as Derodero. *Masaru Kado - The main character of the anime “Card Hero” broadcast during the game. Manipulate the monsters summoned with cards and fight against the evil organization “Derodero”. In fact, it is revealed after being cleared that it is the son of Derodero. You will be able to fight when you are a white master in the battle center's PC senior battle or professional battle. *Derodero - Masaru's nemesis appearing in the play “Card Hero”, the boss of the evil organization “Delodero”. His true identity was Masaru's father, brainwashed by Deloringer, the true boss. You will be able to fight when you are a black master in the battle center's PC senior battle or professional battle. Legacy Two successors were released by Nintendo on the Nintendo DS including Kousoku Card Battle: Card Hero for retail, and Card Hero Speed Battle Custom for DSiWare. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Maruo Maruhige, one of the characters from the game, appeared as a collectible trophy. Category:Game Boy Color games Category:2000 video games Category:Role-playing games Category:Intelligent Systems games Category:Card Hero Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy Color) Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games